accident
by YaoiIsDaShiz
Summary: Lee saves Gaara,but Gaara leaves something behind and when Lee takes it to him....well.... just read.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER #1

The meeting

Lee P.O.V:

Lee sat on the steps of his building bored out of his skull. He watched people walking by and was suprised to see Gaara walking down the street. He was stairing at his feet and appeared to be lost in his thoughts. He was so lost he didnt notice when he wandered off the sidewalk and into the street. Lee thought about telling him but he figured gaara would notice and step back, or that he had done it on purpouse. Aperantly he hadn't noticed the pothole in front of him and triped, apearing to have hurt himself. As he fell his gourd somehow detatched itself from his back and rolled under a tall truck nearby. Gaara hadn't seen where it had gone and tried to stand to look for it only to stumble down again, grasping his ankle._I hope he didn't hurt himself _ Lee thought. He began to stand, thinking about helping him. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw an extreamly large truck seeming to come out of nowwhere, speeding down the road. Gaara was still attempting to stand to find his gourd and wasn't paying attention to the street untill the vehicle was almost on top of him. As if by instinct, Lee bolted to Gaara and lifted him in his arms, ran to the curb, and crouched to place him down. Lee paused and looked up into his face as Gaara did the same. Thier eyes locked, as if sending them into a trance. Lee blinked his eyes and relized he still had gaara in his arms. He set him down and stood.

"A-Are you okay?" Lee stuttered.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." was Gaara's response.

"Can you walk?"

"No."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"I can call my brother on my cell."

"Oh, okay then, see you later i guess."

Lee started to walk away._Did what i think just happened, happen?_ Lee thought to himself,_ I had always thought i was, well,__**THAT**__ for a while, but now i know i am._ Then Lee came to a startling conclusion._He looked into my eyes too, dose that mean Gaaras...? No...no,he...he cant be, he acts so...so... could he?_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER. #2

Gaara's POV:

_Oh God, what have I done? Why did I look at him like that? Whats wrong with me?!? _Gaara thought to himself as he took his cell out of his pocket. He pressed the keys to dial Kankuro.

" Hello?"

"Kankuro? Hey, I hurt my ankle and I cant walk, will you come get me?"

" Sigh...You are an idiot, ya know that?"

"Will you shaddap and get me?"

"Fine,..."

"You fine now?" Kankuro said as he placed Gaara on the couch. "Yes, I'm OK now, you may leave." Gaara said as he got comfortable on his couch. "Good, I gotta go, you need anything before i go?" Kankuro said again. Gaara's brother tried to act cool as if he didn't care for his little brother, but deep down he couldn't help but show some concern."Actually, could i get some ice?" Gaara asked. " sigh... alright..." Kankuro wandered into the kitchen to retrieve some ice. Upon returning, he noticed Gaara was staring at the ceiling. He looked up but saw nothing there." What are you looking at?" He asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing..." "oh..." Kankuro walked out of Gaara's apartment, heading for his own. _I hope he dosen't tell that weird loud-mouth, sensei of his. That guy would tell all the other teachers who will tell all of their students, who will tell all their friends, and my reputation will be ruined!!_ Gaara thought. After positioning the ice pack comfortably, he dozed off on the couch.

About an hour later, Gaara aawoke to his leg drenched, and an empty bag on his now un-swollen ankle. "Dammit..." He stood up slowly. His ankle was still a bit sore, but at least he could walk on it. Just as he got used to walking with a limp, he heard a knock on his door. He walked over to the door only with slight difficulty, to anwser the door. As he reached for the knob, he could hear the person outside sigh._ Odd,_ he thought,_ that voice sounds familer..._. He opende the door and Lee was standing there before him. He attempted to avert his eyes to the ground, but they were caught in Lee's gaze.


End file.
